1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirling engine, and more particular, to a stirling engine suitable for increasing a working gas pressure of the stirling engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, stirling engines which have an excellent theoretical thermal efficiency attract attention as an external combustion engine which collects exhaust heat from an internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, a bus, and a truck, as well as exhaust heat from factories.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S64-342 discloses an output control apparatus for a stirling engine which includes a connection tube that connects a working space and a crankcase and an accumulator.
An efficient increase in the working gas pressure of the stirling engine is desired. In particular, when a pressuring device such as a pressurizing pump is to be used, reduction of energy used for the pressurization is desired.